¡ Ahora puedo verte !
by PandoraIsabella
Summary: El pequeño Neville se preparaba para comenzar su segundo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Pero esta vez, vera algo que no vio en su primer año, algo que no estaba la primera vez que fue allí.


**Este Fic participa en el minireto "Animales Fantásticos & Donde Encontrarlos" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la talentosísima J. . Yo solo los tomo prestados para narrar una pequeña historia. El animal que elegí fue el Thestral. Espero les guste ;)

* * *

 **¡Ahora puedo verte!**

* * *

El tren de por fin acababa de arribar a la estación del enorme castillo. Y de nuevo y como era costumbre, el muchacho había vuelto a perder a Trevor.

Neville estaba por comenzar su segundo año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Esta vez no irían en botes hacia el castillo, si no que llegarían en carruajes hasta él. Hecho a correr en esa dirección en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era el último que salía del tren. Se había pasado buscando al escurridizo animal demasiado tiempo.

\- ¡Trevor!, ¡Trevor!

Llamaba presuroso el chico de cabellera oscura, mientras se encaminaba hacia donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros. Tropezó con algunos y pregunto a otros si habían visto al animal pasar por allí. Pero todas las respuestas fueron negativas. Se rezago de nuevo del grupo, y con la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en el suelo empezó a andar hacia dichos carruajes.

¡PUM!

El muchacho cayó de repente hacia atrás cuando sintió chocar su cuerpo con algo. Cuando al fin se recuperó de aquel episodio tan repentino alzo la vista y vio, con mucho asombro, y algo de terror al animal que tiraba del coche. Una variedad de caballo alado con un cuerpo esquelético, rostro de rasgos reptilianos y unas alas de aspecto curtido que le recordaban a las de un murciélago.

Se levantó inmediatamente y se retiró la tierra y los escombros que se le habían acumulado en la túnica. Quiso contemplar más de cerca a aquel misterioso animal, que aunque le daba miedo también le inspiraba una profunda curiosidad.

\- ¿Neville?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se giró bruscamente. Aunque había reconocido aquella voz inmediatamente. Era Hagrid.

\- Vamos muchacho. Sube ya. Sino te verás en un lio si llegas tarde.

\- Si…eh…lo se Hagrid, pero es que estaba…. – dijo el muchacho sin terminar la frase, pero haciendo un movimiento con su mano para señalar al animal.

\- ¿Los puedes ver? – pregunto el guardabosques, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

\- Aja – respondió el joven sin más.

\- Si…eh…bueno Neville – ahora era Hagrid quien parecía avergonzado. Rascándose la nuca siguió diciendo: - Son…

\- Thestrals – termino la frase el pelinegro – Se lo que son, pero hasta ahora nunca había visto uno.

\- Entonces – empezó el guardabosque. – Debo asumir que…

\- Sí Hagrid, yo he visto a alguien morir – continuo Neville – a mi abuelo Algie. Después de su muerte sentí mucha curiosidad y como de la nada, una tarde, en casa con mi abuela surgió el tema de los Thestrals, y ella me conto que son muy raros y están considerados como una de las criaturas más peligrosas por el Ministerio de Magia. Son conocidos como augurio de desgracia y agresión por muchos magos, debido a que sólo son visibles por aquellos que han visto la muerte, y entendido plenamente el concepto, y a su apariencia lúgubre, demacrada y fantasmal.

\- ¡No!- Salto de repente Hagrid – No es cierto. Solo son criaturas incomprendidas. Además pueden ser domesticados y montados, así que pueden usarse como una alternativa a las escobas, a la aparición, a los trasladores y otros medios de transporte. Una vez amaestrados pueden ser muy diligentes y llevar rápidamente a sus amos a donde quieran ir.

\- Hagrid, a mí no me parecen peligrosos…, solo un tanto inquietantes. Pero además mi abuela me comento que debido a su clasificación XXXX, sólo los magos más experimentados deberían tratar de manejar éstas criaturas. Criarlas o poseerlas, puede ser desaconsejado o incluso ilegalizado sin la aprobación del Ministerio.

\- Ya lo sabía – comento sin acritud Hagrid, dando un largo suspiro de molestia – pero aquí en Hogwarts tenemos unos cuantos en el Bosque Prohibido, y, aunque están en el estatus de bestias, a mí me parecen bastante agradables.

El chico de cara regordeta sonrió de manera triste al enorme hombre, y ambos tomaron sus caminos. Mientras se dirigía al castillo súbitamente pensó en sus padres. Al ver aquellos ojos tan blancos como la leche de aquel animal parecido a un caballo (pero mucho más feo) no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez ellos eran como sus padres. Tal vez habían mirado a la muerte a los ojos. Pero ella había parpadeado primero.

* * *

Este ha sido mi primera participación en un reto. O bueno, un minireto. Espero haber cumplido con las normas y que sea de su agrado.

Para la información que encontrareis sobre el Thestral aquí, me ayude con Wikia Harry Potter.


End file.
